


Puppeteer or the Puppet?

by MelancholyDream



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Smp, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Other, TommyInnit - Freeform, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyDream/pseuds/MelancholyDream
Summary: I guess this is kind of like a short dream one shot? A vague retelling of recent events? I honestly don’t even know I just wrote it for fun.





	Puppeteer or the Puppet?

**Author's Note:**

> I am by no means a good writer I just wrote this like a month ago at like 12 pm and thought it was fine. Enjoy though

Puppet: A movable model of a person or animal that is used in entertainment and is typically moved either by strings controlled from above or by a hand inside it. Can also be defined as the following: A person, party, or state under the control of another person, group, or power.

Dream was quite fond of puppets. Whether they were real or not he enjoyed them regardless. They were fun, they made him happy, they made him powerful. Puppets would listen, and if they didn’t then their fates were in your hands. This concept made Dream ecstatic. He wasn’t weak, or at least he didn’t seem weak to his puppets. To them it looked like their lives were at risk, and so they obeyed.

Fear, however, leads to distaste. Dream’s friends feared the puppeteer, but soon that fear turned into a sense of betrayal and unhappiness. One bye one, they stopped talking to him. One by one they left. Until the puppeteer was basically alone. His stage, however, was not.

He still had control, and so he pulled and tugged at the strings until they were all under his thumb once again. Now it was Dream’s turn to go one by one. He abused his puppets, going mad with power. He ripped some apart, he dragged others through mud, he tortured multiple, he tricked most. In the end, nothing could be done about it. They were destined to a life of pain and suffering. Until Dream’s favorite puppet began to realize and that was a problem.

Tommy had always been Dream’s favorite. Maybe it was because he saw himself somewhere in the boy or perhaps he just found his brash attempts of freedom to be entertaining. Regardless, he always kept and eye on Tommy. He knew that if Tommy found out about his weaknesses he would be in trouble. So he cut off those weaknesses, destroying any surviving long formed friendships. Then he made one of the worst mistakes of his life. He sent his favorite little puppet to exile, leaving him with his thoughts.

Thoughts are dangerous, that, Dream had determined. Thoughts lead to ideas and ideas lead to trouble. So Dream tried his hardest to clear those ideas. He befriended his puppet during his time of need, manipulating him to gain his trust, breaking down his hopes and dreams. It had almost worked too, but all it took was and explosion and then everything around him crumbled.

Tommy escaped. Everyone found out. He was cornered. Techno didn’t come. All his hard work, all his blood, sweat, and tears were put to waste. He was thrown in a jail cell. He was defeated. So the universe threw his puppet away. He was useless, and powerless, and weak.

Or so you would think. You must remember,

It is the puppet master who determines the ending, and Dream has yet to pull the curtains.


End file.
